A flare is a pyrotechnic device that produces light and heat when activated. Flares are used for distress signaling, illumination, defensive countermeasures and/or the like. An individual may fire a flare from a handheld flare gun. As another example, flares may be fired from artillery, dropped from aircraft, or the like.
A typical flare generates heat when activated. As can be appreciated, flares present fire hazards in that they are typically formed from flammable and/or combustible materials. Moreover, as a flare descends onto ground, the ignited flare may pose a fire risk to objects or structures on the ground (such as trees, dwellings, etc.), which may catch fire upon contact with the ignited flare. In general, known flares are volatile and pose fire hazards when stored and activated.